Episode 8025 (26th December 2017)
Plot It's Boxing Day and hungover Gerry is feeling the effects of spending Christmas Day with the Dingles. Aaron assures Liv that he and Robert are over for good, revealing he's meeting Alex later. At Butlers Farm, Moira tearfully packs away Holly, Hannah and Adam's stocking's. After staring at an old family picture, she picks up Isaac and comforts him. Lawrence offers to looks after Seb so Rebecca and Chrissie can hit the shops. Rebecca comes across the bag of presents Robert bought Seb. Faith returns from her holiday and immediately asks Chas to fill her in on what's happened whilst she was away. Things are awkward between Brenda and Bob. Faith can't believe all that's gone on. Rebecca stares at Robert's presents for Seb. Chrissie believes she should just throw it all away. When the taxi arrives to take the sisters into town, Rebecca makes excuses not to go. Faith introduces herself to Alex but in the process, she embarrasses Aaron who walks off. Cain watches as Victoria arrives at the farm to tell Moira that she's visiting Adam today. Faith chases after Aaron as she wants to know what's wrong. When Aaron admits he's worried about getting close to Alex due to his scars, they bond over their respective scars. Aaron doesn't want his scars to stop him living his life so Faith encourages him to make a fresh start, as if she can do it, he can too. Robert is touched when he returns from hospital to find an envelope addressed to 'Daddy' on the doormat. Rebecca watches for afar as Robert reads the thank you card. At the prison, Adam tells Victoria she's got to forget about him but Victoria wants some answers. She begs for the truth and can't believe it when Adam looks her in the eyes and admits he killed Emma. Bob hopes to make things right with Brenda but she makes it clear there's no getting over what he's done. Faith suggests Aaron should talk to Alex. Before returning to his cell, Adam begs Victoria not to waste her life on him and also asks her to assure Moira that he's fine. Aaron returns to the Mill with Alex where he opens up to him about his self-harm scars. Moira bumps into Victoria as she returns from the prison. When Victoria walks off, Cain approaches Moira and they squabble about allowing Adam to take the blame for her. Aaron is relieved Alex is accepting of his scars and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, barn and yard *Home Farm - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and hallway *HMP Hotten - Visiting room *Mill Cottage - Front garden Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.10pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,380,000 (25th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns